


The Day I Met God

by LuckyBanana



Category: Adam Ant (Musician)
Genre: 1980s, Dancing, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glam Rock, Glitter, Goths, Music, Musicians, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't drink, don't smoke...what DO you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met God

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey...I have a feeling that no one is going to ever read this because basically, I'm the only Adam Ant fan left in the universe. BUT, if you do happen to stumble upon this, and you like it, please leave a comment! I would be forever delighted!

I snapped my head back, wincing at the searing pain trickling down the back of my throat. I blinked my eyes and focused on the mirror. The tiny sliver of hazel was barely visible surrounding my huge, black pupil. I pulled my sleeve over my thumb and rubbed the mascara out of the corner of my eye. Trina laughed at nothing and bobbed her head. She lit her smoke and laughed at it. She pinched me, laughing. The pounding at the slimy black bathroom door made it shake on its hinges. Trina laughed. She opened the door and slid out, pushing two very horny looking twinks out of the way. She disappeared before my vision adjusted to the darkness. I snapped my head left and right, but she was gone. I scanned the room but only found a couple of Trina doppelgängers, with the same Debbie Harry hair. 

At this time of night, surrounded by the crowd, gyrating and bulging around me, the drugs did little but softly and artificially dull my anxiety. The music thumped from hidden speakers, so loudly that I couldn’t make out the song. The persistent minor key and dissonant rhythm rattled my bones. I picked at my cuticles, and bit my thumb, tasting blood. 

I wasn’t going to dance alone, so I made my way through the heaving masses of black leather, lace and hairspray. I traced my hand against the wall as I walked, caressing the stucco of the narrow hall. I came across a small staircase, littered with couples, flirting and making out at various altitudes. I pushed my way up the stairs. They were oblivious to my shoving, hands on tits and tongues in throats. 

The thumping from below dulled with the distance, replaced by the more mellow sound of the Velvet Underground. I followed the music and came across a lofty bedroom. A small girl dressed in red leather slept in a pile of coats. Couples huddled in dark corners, cloaked by a thick cloud of grey smoke. I focused on a lava lamp, the red globules rippled in time with the gentle rhythm of the song. A small group was huddled in the pool of red light. A tall girl in a fur coat laughed while a man in a fishnet top frowned, blowing smoke in the direction of a small dirty window. Perched on the window ledge like Peter Pan, was a man dressed in white. He smiled, seemingly pleased by the tall girl’s reaction to his joke. 

I stood in the middle of the room, awe struck by the beauty of the man in white. He was lithe and sexy; his skin tight pants were tucked into a pair of shiny leather boots. A mop of artfully tousled hair framed his face. He laughed along with the girl in the fur coat, and his face lit up with playful mischief. His makeup was subtle but perfect, tiny spots of glitter illuminated a pair of sparkling indigo eyes. Suddenly, he looked up and met my stare. He smiled at me, nodding slightly. I felt exposed and foolish, so I averted my gaze and busied myself by searching my pockets for a cigarette. 

Keeping my eyes on the floor, I made my way to the edge of the room, flicking my lighter in my shaking hands. The lighter burped and died, I shook it with frustration. About to give up, a working lighter flicked in front of me. I mumbled a word of thanks and lit my smoke. I was startled to find the man in white smiling at me, leaning against the wall, his body inches from mine. I offered him my pack, but he just shook his head and smiled, letting out a small chuckle. We gazed at each other silently for a moment, and I began to relax. The man wore a kind expression, and the perfect skin of his high cheekbones were flushed a healthy pink. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, like he had a secret.

With courage, I offered him my hand, telling him my name as I reached out. He took my hand in his, it was warm. He shook it cordially, then noticed the number I had done on my thumb. My nails were a mess, torn and red and ragged. He frowned slightly, but before I could pull my hand away, he turned it over in his, and gently pressed his lips into my palm. Unable to speak, I met his gaze again, his blue eyes swirling with intent desire. 

Without saying a word, he pulled me by my still captive hand deeper into the bedroom. He squeezed my palm possessively as he led me through the crowd. I followed him blindly, careful not to trip over the errant feet of the distracted party goers. He stopped at a dark alcove, private and shadowed. I repressed a nervous giggle as he pushed me gently against the wall. It was so dark, I couldn’t see him. But I could feel him, and smell him. He smelled like vanilla and peppermint. My head swam as I felt his hands snake down my sides. His warm body pinned me against the wall, his hands gripped tightly to my hips. I felt his breath graze my cheek as he leaned in closer. He kissed me slowly, testing my reaction. Finding me all too willing, he deepened the kiss. His lips were soft and sweet, confident but gentle. The blood rushed to my head as I wrapped my hands around his neck, his hair tickled my arm. 

He pulled back slightly to allow me to catch my breath, before burrowing his head into the soft flesh of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut at the intimate gesture, releasing an inaudible moan as he nibbled and sucked. In that moment, I wished we were anywhere else. I wanted to rip off my clothes and feel his hot skin against mine. As if reading my mind, he slid his hand under my shirt, caressing the skin under my breasts. I sought his kisses again in the dark, and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip before taking it in his mouth. Without breaking the embrace, he reached down and tugged at the hem of my skirt, pulling it roughly over my hips. He pulled my leg up and around his waist, his gentle caresses turned aggressive as he ground his hips into mine. I fought to breathe, dizzy with desire, wet heat pooling in my panties. I fought for leverage, pushing back. 

He held my leg tightly with one hand and with the other, he began to touch and tease me. He shoved my underwear down and to the floor. Carefully, he ran his index finger along the slit between my legs. I shuddered at the sensation, embarrassed but desperate. I felt him smile against my lips as he parted my folds and dipped a slender digit deep inside me. Another followed, and he began to pump in and out with deliberate moderation. I tightened around him, circling my hips slowly. 

The noise of the crowded party melted away, replaced by the sound of blood rushing in my ears. Clumsily, I palmed the bulge in his crotch. Gently, he withdrew his fingers from my body. I whimpered at the loss of contact as I felt him reach down and unzip his pants. I tilted my head to the side, resting my burning hot cheek against the cool dark wall. He slid his cock up and down the entrance of my slick pussy, teasing my clit and delaying the inevitable. Finally, he pushed his length inside me, the pressure pressing me harder against the wall. I gasped silently, careful not to draw attention to our private corner. I bit my lip against the pain as he slowly began to move inside me, pulling and tearing at my maiden flesh. Sensing my discomfort, he stilled his body, allowing me time to adjust. Soon, desire eclipsed the pain and he bottomed out, filling me deeply.

He kept his lips locked to mine as he rocked inside me, slowly increasing the pace until he was slamming me into the wall. My pussy vibrated with waves of intense and foreign pleasure. His fingers drifted between my legs, rubbing agonizing circles around my clit. He pounded away, breaking our kiss only long enough to exhale deep and ragged breaths. Slowly, the onset of orgasm knotted and snapped inside me. My eyes rolled back into my head as he pushed me through my release. He stroked his wet thumb against my trembling lips. His breathing became erratic as he spilled into me. Slowly, he set down my leg, and I knew it would be bruised tomorrow. 

He slid out of me, smoothing my skirt back into place. He peppered tiny kisses along my jaw as he zipped up his pants. Kissing me for the last time, he swooped me into his strong arms and swung me back into the light. Again I saw his beautiful face, sated and more flushed than before. He laughed as he glided me on to the dance floor. I didn't trust my legs to hold me up, but luckily, he gripped me tightly so I didn't fall. We swayed slowly to the music, new lovers laughing, lost in each other.

I barely registered it when someone grabbed me by the arm and twirled me around to face her. Trina was ready to go, and began yanking me unceremoniously from the dance floor. She hauled me behind her like a petulant child, and all I could do was stare back into the indigo eyes of the man in white, as he cocked his head and smiled, watching me leave. 

Stumbling out on to the black, wet pavement, the chill of the night air pinched at my sweaty skin. Trina threw her arm around my neck, congratulating me on my fine conquest. I wish I could have gotten his number, I thought. If only I could have gotten his name! I felt a pleasant dull ache in my centre, accompanied by a strange wet sensation of cum leaking down my leg. I licked my lips and lit a smoke as Trina and I ran down the stairs to the subway station, arm in arm. 

_

It was Saturday again, and this time it was a shot of hard liquor that burned my throat. Again, bodies threatened to crush me with their density; the club was packed with dead-cool fashion hipsters eager to catch a glimpse of the hottest rock star in a decade. The lights dimmed as I walked towards the stage, into the middle of the crowd. Wisps of thick white smoke wafted from unseen sources, and from the mist came an intoxicating drum beat. Blue and purple lights illuminated the man that strutted on to the stage. His sexy, lithe body resplendent in gold and red. His perfect high cheekbones were painted with a bold white stripe. My heart stopped and he saw me. He smiled and winked his indigo eye, and I'm sure that night every song was for me.


End file.
